The present invention relates to a type of hook widely used in the air cargo industry, although the invention is not limited to use in that field. Typically, the hook is secured to the end of a rope or cable to provide a convenient way of connecting the rope or cable to another rope or to a structural member such as a rod or a staple. Sometimes the hooks are placed at various locations on cargo nets to provide means whereby the net may be tensioned down tightly over and around the cargo. A typical hook of this type, known in the art, is shown in FIG. 1.
The end of the hook to which the rope is secured will be referred to below as the shank portion 12 of the hook. The hook is bent back upon itself so as to have a reverse portion 14 at the opposite end, and the reverse portion terminates in a tip 16. A mid portion 18 connects the shank 12 with the reverse portion 14 and the mid portion 18 extends laterally to one side of the reverse portion. Typically, the hook is a unitary structure made of flat-stock steel or aluminum.
The hooks above, typified by that shown in FIG. 1, suffer from a major disadvantage when used in proximity to cargo nets. Prior to use, the cargo net may be bundled up and carried to the location of use, where the net is then laid out on the ground or thrown over some cargo. However, it is frequently found that the hooks have become caught on part of the net and must be unhooked before the net can be unfurled for use. Unhooking the snagged hook is a frustrating and time-consuming process because as the net is moved about to free certain hooks, some of the hooks already freed will again become snagged.
This problem, common to hooks of the prior art, is greatly alleviated by the design of the hook of the present invention.
One could, conceivably, provide a pivotable quard member which would normally cover the entrance of the space between the reverse portion and the remainder of the hook, but which could be pivoted away from the entrance to permit a rope to pass into the space. Such a hook has several disadvantages. It has several parts which must be assembled. It is more complicated to operate. Probably the most serious objection is that the device would not be sufficiently sturdy to survive without damage being run over by a loaded fork lift, as frequently happens in cargo-handling operations.